Jeffrey Goines
Jeffrey Goines is the main antagonist of the 1995 science fiction film 12 Monkeys. He is a psychotic mental patient and ecoterrorist who leads "The Army of the Twelve Monkeys", a group of delusional animal rights activists who want to free the animals in the Bronx Zoo. He is portrayed by Brad Pitt, who also portrayed Early Grayce in Kalifornia and Tyler Durden in Fight Club. Character overview Jeffrey is a psychotic environmentalist and animal rights activist who has severe delusions of creating a new world in which human beings are extinct and animals reign supreme. He is the son of Leland Goines, a wealthy, respected scientist who is embarrassed by his son's severe mental illness and covers it up by giving Jeffrey a token job in his corporation in which he has little contact with the public. Jeffrey leads "The Army of the Twelve Monkeys", a group of animal rights activists who believe that the human race should be exterminated to make way for a "new world" dominated by animals. Under Jeffrey's chaotic leadership, however, the group is merely a nuisance that commits small acts of vandalism. In the film In 1990, Jeffrey's father has him institutionalized in a state mental hospital, where Jeffrey meets James Cole, a time traveler from a dystopic future sent back to the 20th century to stop "The Army of the Twelve Monkeys" from releasing a viral plague that all but wipes out the human race. Cole believes that Jeffrey is the mastermind of the viral attack, unaware that the true culprit is Leland's lab assistant, Dr. Peters. Jeffrey is the only person in the hospital who believes that Cole is really from the future, and is inspired to destroy humanity by Cole's stories of the apocalypse, which he believes he can usher in by freeing the animals in the Bronx Zoo. Six years later, Jeffrey has been released from the hospital thanks to his father's influence, and works a token job with Leland's company. He encounters Cole, who has been sent to 1996 to destroy "The Army of the Twelve Monkeys". Jeffrey has his father's security guards beat Cole up in order to keep him quiet. Shortly afterward, Cole and Katherine Railly, a psychiatrist from the hospital who believes him, confront Jeffrey and tell him about the plague; Jeffrey says he has no idea what they're talking about. Jeffrey and his followers kidnap Leland and hold him hostage in an animal cage while they free the animals in the Bronx Zoo. The ensuing chaos allows Dr. Peters to sneak the plague virus into an airport and release it, dooming humanity. Cole tries to stop him, but is killed by security guards. Jeffrey's ultimate fate is not explicitly revealed, but he presumably dies - along with the rest of the human race - from the plague. Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Psychotic Category:Cult Leaders Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Wealthy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Genocidal Category:Anarchist Category:Vandals Category:Provoker Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Criminals